1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to firearm lock structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trigger lock device wherein the same is arranged for ease of mounting relative to an associated firearm preventing access to the firearm by children and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lock structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,083; 5,033,218; 4,030,221; 5,050,328; and 4,852,286.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a firearm locking device wherein the same is arranged to discourage access to the firearm by children and the like by providing for ease of access to the firearm by adults comprehending the ease of disengaging the lock structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.